Sharp and Sheer
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: "In the town of Sherwood, two brothers did appear, two brothers of sun and storm. One with power to heal, one with an icy force, and alone he stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day he lost control. And all the land was frozen in eternal ice and snow." And all he wanted to do was watch the Knight Foundation lanterns on his birthday like a normal guy. Kames/Cargan.
1. Do You Want to Build a Snowman

**So this is another new story :) fantasy, which I love. See, ages ago I had an idea to write a Tangled based kames fic because it's one of my favourite Disney movies. At least in the princess ones :P later on I had an idea for a modern type Tangled fic with no magic? It made sense, honestly. But then I watched Frozen and my mind started to wander...now I have this concoction :) I hope you guys like it. **

In the town of Sherwood, Minnesota, there were many regular, middle class families living in houses with one bathroom and taking the bus to school. Or walking, though in the winter that wasn't a pleasant experience. There were also many rich families, fenced off in fancy housing estates. They all lived in harmony; their children went to the same schools, they shopped at the same stores. One of these families, the Knights, were actually quite an old bloodline, and there was an old story that much of the town knew, but didn't really believe. Why would they?

Over the centuries, there had been a few sets of Knight twins. They had been mostly girls, and so for many of them, the Knight name ended. There were many mixed sets. Some sets were boys, all identical. Not a single fraternal set or at least, that was that old family records said. Not that Jennifer Knight or her husband Will really cared about that. They didn't know why this legend had even come to be, but apparently, the first fraternal set of boys would be blessed with powers the moment they were born, simply because it had never happened before. Perhaps the first set of every kind of twins had been given similar gifts, but there was no record of it.

Well, Jennifer did have fraternal twin boys, as it turned out. They had similar dark hair, but their faces were quite different. And when Jennifer woke up the following morning, the first born's crib was covered in frost, and the second born had glowing golden skin. Like many would naturally react, she screamed and a nurse came running in. Will was called to the hospital to see the phenomenon for himself. The Knights tried to keep it quiet, but the news spread like wildfire.

Many people were fascinated by the kind of powers the boys had; they did research on the Knight legend to try and solve the puzzle for themselves. And Jennifer and Will just focused on raising their two beautiful, albeit slightly strange, baby boys. However, a man from out of town, Arthur Griffin and his wife Celia, did much more excessive research, and after months they discovered the true origin of the twin's powers; the sun and and the snow. It was the powers of the sun that truly fascinated them; it was understandable, given that these powers caused people to heal, and to stay young and healthy for as long as they had access to the power. It was limitless; all that was required to use it was an old song, about a flower, which in the story, was believed to have originated from the power of the sun itself. It took Arthur and Celia a very short time to learn this song off by heart. And then they put their plan into motion.

Arthur Griffin was a powerful man, with many people he could control and manipulate with both money and intimidation. And so he paid two kidnappers to break into the Knights' house and kidnap the baby. However, the man they hired, as he approached the two cribs side by side, had no idea which baby had the right power, and he couldn't afford to just guess. So he settled on taking them both. When he delivered them to Arthur and Celia, at first they were furious. But then they realised that ice powers, while not quite as useful, could come in handy some day. Perhaps starting a storm that wouldn't end until people obeyed their commands. Anything like that. So they took the children, and they hid away for a while.

The twin boys were six months old when they were taken, and Jennifer and Will were heartbroken. They put all their efforts into trying to find their children, but there was no sign of them. Eventually, there was a tip off, clues that the twins had been spotted out of state. Arthur had given them that little tip. He and Celia moved into one of the elite housing estates of Sherwood, hidden in plain sight. By now the twins were over a year old, and one of them had lighter hair than he did before. It was quite a handy coverup; these twins were christened Kendall and Logan Griffin, Kendall the blond and Logan the brunet. Logan had the powers of the sun, and as soon as he began to learn how to speak, they taught him the healing song.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Will never lost hope of finding their sons. In a last desperate attempt to bring it to people's attention, they released a television interview, talking about their children and the powers they possessed, so that they would be recognisable. They followed it up by starting the Knight Foundation; a charity dedicated to funding searches for missing children, and donating to the families affected. It ensured that their own children' names and stories were not forgotten, and they could help other people in their situation along the way. Every year, on the twins' birthday on the 14th of September, they had a charity event in the centre of town, and in the evening, released a small group of lanterns into the sky. They started off with just two; and a year after that they added another. They continued to add on, for each year their children were missing. They hoped that some day, by some miracle, their sons would be returned to them.

* * *

><p>"Kendall! Kendall, wake up!"<p>

Kendall groaned, swatting in the direction the whispers were coming from. He could feel his bed dip as his brother jumped up onto it, bouncing up and down before throwing his little body on top of his. "Go to sleep, Logie," the seven year old grumbled, trying to pull his blanket over his head.

Logan giggled, yanking his twin's blanket away and revealing his messy head of blond hair. "I can't sleep!" Logan whispered urgently, rolling around on top of him and prodding his sides. "Look out the window, the sky is waking up, we have to play!"

"Why can't we play later," Kendall whined, rubbing his eyes. "_I'm_ not awake."

"But Mom and Dad are sleeping so we can play by ourselves and do whatever we want!" Logan beamed with excitement, then scowled when he saw Kendall's eyes closing again. "Kendall!" he huffed, bouncing on his stomach and making him huff. "Come on!"

Kendall squirmed away, yawning and curling his hands up over his face. Logan sighed and scowled. Getting off the bed, he was about to consider going off and playing by himself. But then he smirked, coming up with a solution and turning around. "Kendallllll," Logan sang, grinning and poking his cheek. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Kendall's eyes opened instantly, and he grinned back.

The two put on their slippers and pulled jumpers on over their pyjamas, running out of Kendall's room and down the stairs. They stopped in the large hallway and looked around, trying to decide which way to go. "How about the kitchen?" Logan whispered between giggles. "There's no carpet there."

"That's good," Kendall replied thoughtfully. "But what about the big party room? There's more space."

Logan agreed and the two ran off towards the drawing room. It was a gigantic room with French doors at the back that led out to the garden. Logan shut the door, squealing with laughter as at last, they were alone. "Come on Kendall!" he whined, running over. "Hurry up! Make snow!"

"I wish you could make snow too," Kendall sighed, twirling his fingers around and watching the blue white sparks flicker and swirl around them. He waved his hand across the floor, creating an even blanket of snow. "You've just got doctor powers."

"I can be a big light too," Logan argued, skin beginning to glow and turn warm on point as he started to hum his song. "See?!"

"You'll melt the snow," Kendall told him, giving him a comforting little pat on the shoulder. "But that's cool, Logie."

Logan smiled sweetly, cheeks flushed. "Thanks. So's yours."

Kendall grinned, laughing and throwing his arms in the air, creating large piles of snow around the room, little snowflakes beginning to fall from the ceiling. "I am the Snow Queen!" he chanted, squealing with laughter when Logan flung a snowball at him and he toppled backwards onto the snow. "I'll get you!" he yelled, creating his own snowballs and throwing them at a much greater speed, simply conjuring them up and flinging them in the same second.

"You're cheating!" Logan laughed, hiding behind a chair. "Play fair!"

"Melt them!" Kendall retorted, throwing one more before turning and getting distracted. "Wait, let's build a snowman!"

Logan cheered, running back out and falling to his knees in the middle of the snow, beginning to roll some up into a big ball. Kendall did the same, deciding to do it by hand so it would be fair to his brother. Logan made the body, and together they heaved the second ball on top. "I think it should be a tall snowman," Kendall said thoughtfully, folding his arms and looking up at it. "What do you think?"

"We can't reach that high," Logan sighed. "But it would be nice."

"I'll take care of it!" Kendall said with a wink, giving his wrist a little flick and creating a perfect head on top of the snowman's body. "There, perfect."

"It looks great!" Logan squealed, hugging Kendall close. "Let's give him a name! What about Olaf?"

"No," Kendall scoffed, patting at the snowman's body, modifying the edges of the balls together to make a body shape. "That's silly. Will I give him a face?"

"We haven,t got any carrots," Logan reminded him. "Or coal."

"That's true." Kendall sighed. "We can just pretend he has a face. And . . . and wings!"

"Like a snow fairy." Logan hugged the snowman, beaming. "I like him." He jumped away suddenly and fell back in the snow, waving his legs and arms and making a snow angel, laughing. Kendall lay beside him and did the same, sighing happily. "I wanna jump on snow piles," Logan announced, sitting up and shaking the snow out of his hair. "Will you help me? Make the piles!"

"I never get to do the jumping," Kendall whined, standing up. "But yeah, get up!"

"If I could make them I would," Logan giggled, squealing in delight as Kendall created a snow hill underneath his feet, lifting him high in the air. "I'm jumping!" he shrieked, much too loudly. They had probably woken their parents up. Logan leaped and Kendall struck the ground where he was going to land, creating more hills. Logan kept jumping, laughing. "Watch me!" he said, jumping and jumping again.

Kendall tried to keep up with him but it was starting to become a little difficult. "Slow down!" he huffed, conjuring another one and another, but Logan was already in the air again. "Wait!" Then suddenly he slipped, falling backwards and tried to send another out for Logan to land on. But he struck the boy right in the temple and he dropped down onto the floor. "Logan!" he screamed, crawling over to his brother and shaking him. "Logie," he sniffled, hefting the boy onto his lap and hugging him close. The snow was becoming heavier above their heads. "I'm sorry," he wailed, cradling him close just as the drawing room door burst open, and their parents ran in.

"Kendall, what have you been doing?!" his mother demanded as they sprinted over, his father taking Logan from his arms, looking terrified out of his wits.

"We were playing," Kendall cried, trying to reach out and hug her for comfort. "It was an accident, I-I'm sorry."

She turned away and sat with her husband as the two of them cradled Logan in their arms. "Oh god, Arthur," she groaned. "Is he alive? Please tell me he's alive."

"He is," Arthur replied grimly. "But he's so cold, I don't know if his power will . . ." Suddenly, Logan's skin began to glow golden like the sun, and his skin warmed up. "He's healing himself," he exclaimed in relief. "We're saved!"

"L-Logie?" Kendall said timidly, tears still falling as he shakily reached out to touch his brother. Arthur pulled him away, scowling down at him.

"You've done enough already," he said coldly. "And stop snivelling, he's waking up."

Logan blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow . . ." He looked around and gasped, eyes widening. "Oh wow, look at all the snow! How did it get here?!"

Arthur and Celia looked at each other, frowning in puzzlement. "You don't know?" Celia inquired gently. "You don't remember?"

Logan shook his head, looking confused.

"Okay, um . . . answer me this. What does this song mean to you?" She began to sing Logan's healing song, but as she neared the end she realised that Logan didn't recognise it at all.

"It's nice," he said sweetly. "Is it a lullaby?"

Kendall didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth but Celia shushed hi, harsly, before turning and saying, "Yes, it's one your dad and I made up. Whenever someone is hurt, and they need to be healed, or they need a bit of warmth and comfort, we sing that song. It works every time." She then picked Logan up in her arms and started towards the door. "Come on sweetie, let's go to bed, okay? You need some rest. We'll sing the lullaby before you go to sleep, so you can learn the words again."

"Okay, Mommy," Logan said tiredly, snuggling into her arms and shutting his eyes.

"Logie," Kendall called softly, trying to go after them. But Arthur yanked him harshly back. "Daddy, why did you lie?" he asked timidly.

"He doesn't remember that either of you have powers," Arhurt said quickly, gripping Kendall's shoulders tightly and staring him dead in the eyes. "Listen to me, Kendall. It's safer that he doesn't remember, so that nothing like this can happen again. You almost killed him, don't you see that? Do you want that to happen again?"

"No," Kendall whimpered and shook his head, tears dripping off his chin.

"Good, then you understand that your powers are dangerous, don't you? You clearly need help controlling them."

"I didn't mean to hurt Logie . . ."

"We have to make sure you never hurt him or anyone else again, got it? We'll have to make some changes around here to make sure of that. Don't worry, we'll take care of you. We'll make sure you don't lose control."

Kendall nodded, drying his eyes and letting his father bring him back to bed.

Arthur and Celia decided to take drastic measures to make sure that a) Kendall couldn't harm Logan, b) Kendall couldn't harm anybody else, and that he wouldn't snow any outsider his powers, and c) that Logan wouldn't find out about either of their powers. It turned out it worked very well with Logan; he fell for that lullaby lie easily, and he did sing it when people needed a hand. Nobody suspected a thing. They stopped inviting people over, however, especially those with children, and Logan began to grow lonely. Kendall stayed in his room, and they brought him his meals and sat with him at times to talk, and to try and teach him how to control his powers. His scare with Logan seemed to have permanently affected him.

After some deliberation, the two hired Kelly Wainwright as a housekeeper, and let her in on the secret. They kept Logan's powers to themselves, but they did tell her of the accident, and Kendall's difficulty with control. At first she didn't believe them, but when they let her into Kendall's bedroom and saw the weeping boy surrounded by frosty pillows, she had to accept it. She spent more time with Kendall than they did, and taught him through comfort rather than fear. It didn't do a whole lot better, but it did make him happier.

Winter soon approached, and Logan happily came home from elementary school with snowflakes falling onto his cheeks. He ran upstairs immediately, throwing his backpack aside and running to Kendall's bedroom door. "Kendall?" he chirped, knocking on the door; two fast raps, then three fast ones. "It's snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?" He had memories of such events with Kendall, but to him they were nothing out of the ordinary. "Come on, let's go and play!"

Kendall stood on the other side of the door, tiptoeing closer to it and pressing his ear against the wood. He wanted nothing more than to join him. He bit his lip and listened carefully.

"Come on, Kenny," Logan pouted, leaning against the door and knocking again. "I never see you anymore, we used to play all the time! Maybe we can make snow angels instead? Or a fairy? Or snowballs? Or—"

"Go away," Kendall cut in before he could stop himself, eyes watering.

Logan's jaw dropped and he stepped back from the door, sighing sadly. "Okay, I'll play by myself . . . bye." He slumped down the hallway, bumping into Kelly on the way. "Sorry, Logan," she said kindly, carrying a tray. "I'm just bringing Kendall his lunch. Go down to the kitchen and I'll give you yours. Then you can play in the garden."

"Okay," Logan said sadly, going down the hallway and downstairs.

Kelly walked along to Kendall's room and knocked a little awkwardly with her elbow. "Kendall, sweetie, it's me," she called.

Kendall unlocked the door and opened it, and she walked inside. She placed his tray down on the table, turning to shut the door and frowning when she saw a large icy patch over it, with little pieces of frost scattering the floor. "Logie wanted me to play outside with him," he said, walking to her and hugging her around the waist, trying to hold the tears in. His dad always told him not to cry, not to show what he felt. It made his powers go haywire.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kelly sighed, sitting him on her lap and brushing the ice off her skirt. "I know it's hard. But these are your parents' orders. They know best."

"I love you, Kelly," Kendall said softly, snuggling into her shoulder. "You're so nice."

"I love you too, honey," she said sweetly, not wanting to admit that her emotions were getting the better of her. "I brought you something." She reached into her pocket and took out a pair of little blue gloves. "These should help, since your hands will be covered. It'll be easier to control it."

"Thank you," Kendall beamed, putting the gloves on his little hands.

"I have to get Logan his lunch," she said apologetically, sitting him down on the chair. "Enjoy your food, and if you want more just ask me when I come back, I don't mind. And remember what your mom said, okay? Conceal it . . .?"

Kendall sighed, clenching and unclenching his gloved hands. "And don't feel it . . . don't feel anything."

"That's right," Kelly said, nodding and trying to smile encouragingly. Why such a cruel lesson was being taught to such a small child, she would never understand. She could just offer him any comfort possible. "I'll be back soon." She kissed his forehead and went to serve Logan's lunch to him. Arthur and Celia called in to see Kendall later on, and were happy with the idea Kelly had come up with. But they still wouldn't let him leave his room. He understood it was probably better that way. Logan was safe when he stayed on the other side of the door.

And summers and winters passed. Lanterns rose and snow fell.

Logan bounded up to the door, knocking cheerily and hoping his brother was awake. "Kendall!" the eleven year old shouted. "Get up, it's Saturday! And it's snowing again! And the pond down the street is frozen over, people are skating on it. Do you wanna come? We can build snowmen too!"

Kendall sat up on his bed, looking out the window and seeing the snow falling outside. His breath caught in his throat. Skating? He'd never been skating . . . but he held his tongue.

"Come on, Kendall," Logan pleaded, leaning back against the wall, watching the door. "We never see each other anymore. It's so lonely around here now, this house has a lot of empty rooms since Mom and Dad stopped having people over . . ." He sighed. "The hours are passing so slowly. Please?" He was met with no answer. "He sighed. Fine. Doesn't matter. I've made new friends in middle school, I'll meet them there instead. Bye." He walked off down the hallway to his own room to put on his jacket and fetch his ice skates. When he'd been given a decent amount of money to go buy a pair with Kelly, he'd bought a pair for Kendall too. But they'd never been used and they were just arranged neatly by his own worn pair. He left the house, calling goodbye to Kelly and his parents.

Not long after, Arthur and Celia went to check on Kendall. The child was lying curled up on his bed, hands clenching the blanket, chest heaving. The room was covered with a thin layer of snow. It was already melting, but the blanket around Kendall's fingers was frozen. "Mom, Dad," he croaked, crying. "It's getting stronger . . . I'm so scared . . . Logan—"

"Look, don't freak out," Arthur said impatiently, moving to close the curtains and block anyone's view from the outside world. "Getting upset will only make it worse. Don't feel it!"

"I'm trying," he roared at them. "Can't you see that I'm trying?!"

Celia sighed, taking Arthur by the arm and retreating to the door. "We'll get Kelly."

Kelly walked in five minutes later, Arthur and Celia having returned to their own selfish pastimes. She took a step towards the trembling Kendall, who quickly held up his hand to stop her. "Stay away from me," he begged. "P-please Kelly, I don't want to hurt you . . ."

With tears in her eyes, Kelly stepped closer, ignoring his repeated pleas to stay back. She sat on the bed and pulled him into her arms. His hands were so cold they stung her, but she just let him tuck his head under her chin and sob into her shoulder. She rocked him gently and sang Logan's song in his ear. Eventually, his sobs calmed to quiet whimpers, and soon after they quietened to soft even breaths as he finally fell asleep. Kelly tucked him into bed and left the room, dusting the frost off her clothes.

Logan celebrated his sixteenth birthday with those friends from middle school; they were friends from high school now. He did end up letting it slip that he had a twin brother; his best friend Carlos made evil twins jokes for about five minutes, until he realised that Logan was sensitive on the subject. Logan told them Kendall was being homeschooled; he could only assume that he was. That's that his parents told him, anyway. And Kelly too. They left it at that, and so did he.

Kelly had a family a few miles away; she only visited them a few times a year and spent the rest of the time living with the Griffins. She said that her place was there with Logan and Kendall. Logan knew that it was mainly Kendall she stayed for, but it didn't always bother him. Kendall didn't seem to have anyone else. On the other hand, it was Kendall's own fault for staying in his room all the time.

It was Kelly's birthday in November; she shared a birthday with her mother, as it turned out. She was going to spend the weekend with her family. Logan tried to get Kendall to let him in while she was gone, but only their parents were allowed in. He wondered how Kendall could just stay in there all this time. He spent time with his friends instead.

On Kelly's journey back, she was involved in a crash with a truck driver at an intersection. She was killed instantly; she didn't suffer. Logan was kept awake all night after he heard the news; when he left his room to get a drink of water, he heard wailing coming from Kendall's room. He wanted to knock on the door, but he knew that now wasn't the time. Not that any time was the time, but especially not now . . .

Kelly's funeral was held the following Sunday. Logan and his parents travelled out there; Arthurt and Celia may not have viewed her in particularly high regard, but they knew that her help had been useful for them, so they attended. Logan began to cry silently halfway through the funeral. He was asked to say a brief few words and he did the best that he could. Kendall should've said the words, not him. Kelly had mentioned a second son to her family; they asked him where he was. He didn't know what to tell them.

The trip back to the house was silent. He left the car the second he could and walked up the stairs, taking off his black coat and letting out a shaky sigh. He glanced in the mirror he passed; his eyes were swollen and his cheeks were red from crying. He sighed and walked further down the hallway.

Then he stopped in front of the large white door. He hadn't wanted to believe Kendall wouldn't attend the funeral. He swallowed, raising his hand, and knocked three times. "Kendall?" When he was met with silence, he sighed and added, "Please, I know you're in there." He bit his lip, resting against the door. He tried to listen for any sounds on the other side. He heard a little scuffle, and realised with a jolt that Kendall had come closer to the door. He took a shaky breath and continued. "People were, um, they were asking about you today. Wondering where you've been." He paused. "Look . . . I know losing Kelly, it must be really hard for you. I'm here for you, okay? Just let me . . ." He heard a shaky sigh on the other side and smiled shakily, "J-just let me in." He wondered if today would be the day. He could hear Kendall moving, was he reaching to open the door?

"I mean, it's just you and me now," Logan added before he could stop himself. "So you might as well." Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a muffled sob. He felt a sudden chill through the door and looked around, looking out the window across the hall. Snow twirled around outside, gathering on the sill and painting the garden white. He turned back to the door. "It's snowing again . . ." He could see he was getting nowhere. He'd pushed too far again. He turned away from the door, leaning his back against it with a weak laugh. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

He received no answer. Eventually he sighed, straightening up and wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Okay . . . bye." He walked down the hallway towards his room, leaving the chill of the hallway behind.

Kendall knelt by the door of his room, pressing his cheek against it for that last bit of warmth from the outside. "Logan . . . " he sniffled. "Don't go. I'm sorry . . ." But Logan was gone. He hugged his knees, fists clenching as he eyed the gloves covering his white hands. He looked up at the frozen ceiling of his room. All around him, ice clung to the walls and floors and furniture, a few lonely snowflakes drifting down and landing on his face.

The cold was more numbing than he'd ever felt.


	2. When Will My Life Begin

**Second chapter is here! I actually really love this story. And by love I don't mean it's fantastic or anything, it's just really easy and fun to write. And for once Carlos and Logan are actually important characters, which is also fun for me. Hope you like the chapter :)**

It was the 12th of September.

Kendall sat on his window seat and gazed out at the estate. There were other houses across the street, and in the distance he could see the entrance, marked by an archway, tall gates and a little security station. Beyond that lay the rest of Sherwood. How he longed to see it . . . of course he had been out in town when he was very young, but that was over ten years ago, he couldn't remember a thing. He'd forgotten the sounds, the smells. He imagined there was so much to do there, so much to see. When he was in the house, and often just in his room, there really was only so much he could do. He could watch TV, he could read, he could paint, he could play music. He'd developed quite a talent for the latter two, simply because he had so much time to kill. But only so much time could be passed doing those things since he was seven. Even when Logan was at school or out somewhere else and he was free to wander around the rest of the house, there wasn't snything much more to do there either. Except cleaning, or maybe raiding the refrigerator. But that was often the luck of the draw; sometimes there was nothing worth eating in there. Which of course meant, healthy things that he actually had to cook.

He watched a group of children kick a soccer ball up and down the street, laughing and shrieking at each other. Pressing his hand against the glass, he gave a mournful sigh. His hands were covered in a new pair of gloves; he kept a drawer full of the pairs he'd been given over the years. Sometimes he just took out his first pair and held them against his own hands; they were so small by comparison, it made him remember how he used to be.

Suddenly he heard a faint crackling sound and the pane of glass began to freeze over. Gasping in horror, he jumped up and hurried beak from the window, hands clenching into fists behind his back. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he moved over to the calendar on the wall. He'd hung a pen on a string beside it and he picked it up, taking the cap off and drawing a large X over the 11th. Only two days until his eighteenth birthday. Two days until the Knight Foundation charity event and lantern show. He let go of the pen and it dropped back against the wall.

Over the years, Kendall's walls had been given makeover after makeover, as well as the furniture. He often ran out of paper or canvas to paint on, and besides that, bigger paintings were more time consuming and more fulfilling as complete pieces. So when he was young there had been sloppy portraits of superheroes and pictures of flowers and castles. When he got sick of old paintings, he painted over them with new ones. Nowadays he always seemed to lack space, though. One of his favourite paintings was one he had done beside the door. It was easily the height of the door, depicting a large blue snowy landscape, with little evergreen trees and a purple sky. In the centre of the snow, two short tiny figures, blond and brunet. Sometimes he sat in front of it to try and calm himself down. His other favourite was beside his bed, and reached all the way to the ceiling. It was him alone, sitting on a bench, surrounded by grass and trees and people, watching the lanterns that rose all the way up the wall against a navy blue sky. It was one of his newest pieces; he'd begun working on it in the middle of August. He'd taken breaks, wanting to take his time with it. Now that it was finished, he had to admit he was pretty proud.

He finally walked back to the window and sat down, leaning on the window sill and gazing up at the sky. He wondered if maybe, now that he was older, his parents might let him go and watch the lanterns in person. It was his dream. Besides making amends with Logan, but he knew that could never really happen. Not after what he'd done. But maybe if they got to go see the lanterns together . . . he began to feel giddy with excitement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Kendall, it's me!" his mom called.

"Come on in, Mom!" he said chirpily, jumping up from the seat.

Celia bustled in, holding a basket of clean laundry. "Good morning, dear," she said quickly, reaching into the basket and taking out his clothes. "You slept well?"

"Yeah, really well, and you?"

"Yes, me too. It would be great if you could mop and polish the floor in the drawing room before Logan gets home," Celia said, bustling about with some of his clothes folded in her arms. She frowned and gave a little sigh. "There's a party on tonight for a gathering of charities, and we've been roped into hosting it. The entire host fanily is always present, so if you don't show up it'll look a bit suspicious. So I'm afraid we'll have to show your face for a while."

"Right, no problem." Kendall cleared his throat nervously, taking a step closer to her. "Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sure. What is it?" Celia asked absent-mindedly, putting the clean laundry in the drawers.

"Um, well . . . my birthday is coming up, and what I really want is to . . . ahem, the thing is that I'm turning eighteen. And what I really want for this birthday, well, what I've wanted for most of my birthdays—"

"Get to the point, would you?" Celia snapped with an aggravated sigh. "You know I hate that stupid mumbling thing you do. You'd never catch Logan mumbling, would you?"

"N-no, I guess not . . ."

"Well, anyway, what exactly do you want for your birthday?"

"Well the truth is, Mom . . . I was wondering if you would let me go and watch the lanterns out in town." He held his breath, hands clasped together under his chin. He gave her the sweetest smile he could.

"You want to go outside?" Celia walked towards the window, chuckling and turning back to face him. "No no no." She yanked the curtains shut, casting the room in semi darkness and snatching his view of the world away. "Oh, Kendall."

Kendall's cheeks flushed as she hurried towards him, tapping her finger under his chin and pinching his cheek too hard. "Look at you, so fragile! I know you think you're getting older and of course you are, but really you're still just a child! Besides, you know why you stay here in this house with us."

"I know, but—"

"That's right, to keep you safe and sound here. And, of course, to keep other people safe. You still can't control your powers, you don't want anyone to get hurt, do you? Especially not Logan."

Kendall sighed forlornly, head drooped in shame. "That's true . . ."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Celia continued breezily, circling around him and moving to tidy his bed. "I mean, we always knew you'd want to leave the house, but it's just too soon. Don't get me wrong, your powers are beautiful and extraordinary, but they're also very dangerous. And if people find out about it, their fear will become your enemy. You won't survive without us."

"I-I didn't think—"

"I mean, look at you!" She tugged hard on Kendall's paint splattered shirt collar. "You're sloppy, immature, you can't walk ten feet without tripping, you'll be eaten alive! Not to mention that you're totally naive, and a little bit ditzy . . ."

Kendall's lip trembled, hands clenching into fists by his sides.

"Have you put on weight?" she asked suddenly, patting his stomach. "Yes, I think so. Well, anyway, it's like I said. You're better off here. Trust me, your dad and I know what's best for you!"

"O-okay . . ." Kendall whispered, staring at his tattered shoes. "I'm sorry . . ."

"Kendall," Celia said sternly, hands on his shoulders as she stared right into his eyes. "I don't expect this to just vanish from your mind." Her eyes narrowed. "But don't ever ask to leave this house again. Understand?"

Kendall nodded, giving a mournful little sigh. "Yes, I understand . . ."

"Oh, don't look so glum," Celia said in a sudden kind voice, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tight, kissing his cheek and leaving a glossy stain. "We love you very much, Kendall, you know that."

"I love you too," Kendall murmured into her shoulder, wiping his cheek subtly when she moved back.

"I'll be back in a while to bring you lunch," Celia said brightly, moving towards the door. "And I'll bring you your suit so you can change tonight for the party." She left the room and shut the door with a loud bang, and Kendall was alone again.

He felt tears gathering in his eyes but he held them in and moved towards the bed, sitting down, sitting on his hands with a sigh. Maybe it was silly of him to want to leave the house so soon . . . his mom was right, he couldn't really control his powers well right now. He still had frequent slip ups. Sure, he hardly ever got to see Logan, and he never got to go out. But he had his parents' love, and he had a luxurious house to live in, and so many things to be thankful for. There was no need to ask for anything else. It was probably better that he stayed in . . .

But it seemed that his life would never really begin.

He heard a crackle as the floor began to freeze.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into school that day feeling light as air. Having heard about that night's party the day before, he'd barely been able to sleep due to the excitement. It may not have seemed like a big deal for other people, but for Logan, it really was. There hadn't been a single visitor at the house since he was seven. His only company at home was his parents, and now finally, there would be other people to talk to. He walked straight over to his best friend Carlos Garcia, and to Carlos' friend James Diamond. James was a handsome, charming and funny guy, but a bit of a juvenile criminal. Sure, it was mostly just theft, but there was a ton of it. He hadn't been caught yet; there was never any evidence. But most kids knew what he got up to. He and his best friend Dak were partners in crime. He greeted them both cheerfully. "What's up, you guys?"<p>

"Nothing, we were just talking about one of my foster brothers," James said to him with a smile, but also a roll of his eyes. "He's been bugging me so much lately, always following me around when I'm at home."

"And I was telling him," Carlos said to Logan. "That it's just because he looks up to him. Meanwhile, all my three brothers and I do is argue over everything. Four rowdy boys in a house is not a good idea."

"Listen, at least they're not ice cold," Logan retorted to them both. "I can play this shitty brother game too, you know."

"Right, I'm sorry," Carlos said quickly. "At least I see my brothers . . ." James looked puzzled; he did know about Logan's brother, but he hadn't heard much at all about him or his relationship with Logan.

"We do see each other, actually," Logan retorted a bit too snappily. Even still he couldn't help defending them both, for whatever reason. "During family occasions and holidays, he comes downstairs and we eat together. But he doesn't talk to me a whole lot . . . I don't talk to him a lot either, but I don't really know what to say. Then as soon as the meal is over he goes back upstairs and shuts the door to his room. And I swear, when he's in there I never see him. He never answers the door to me, ever."

"That's weird," James commented idly. "Maybe he just likes his privacy."

"Everybody likes their privacy, but not to that level," Carlos corrected him, before placing a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. His cheeks flushed when his best friend looked and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'll see him at the party tonight," Logan said brightly, perked up suddenly. "I'm just so excited, a whole evening with people over and him out in public, with me! My parents told me I could invite a couple of friends, by the way. Do you two want to come? It's formal enough but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I'd love to come," Carlos said immediately, ignoring the pointed look and smirk James gave him, just focusing on how Logan's eyes had lit up.

"I've got plans," James said with a sigh. "But this party sounds fun . . . hey Logan, would it be cool if I brought Dak? We were gonna hang out but I'm sure he'd like to go to the party too."

"You mean Dak Zevon?" Logan squealed, cheeks turning red and eyes widening. "Oh my God, yes! I would love it if you brought him. He's so gorgeous . . . I mean, er—"

"Chill," James chuckled. "I'll ask him. What time?"

"It starts at six thirty. I can't wait to see you both there!" Logan glanced at his watch and said a quick goodbye to the two, before rushing off to get his books.

"I'm not sure who's more smitten," James said to Carlos at least, folding his arms and quirking an eyebrow. "You or him."

"M-me?" Carlos squeaked, cheeks turning red. "N-no!"

"Carlos, it's so obvious that you like Logan. It's pretty cliché; guy falls for his best friend, best friend falls for broody hot delinquent dude. Anyone could predict it."

"Y-yeah, well . . . shut up!" Carlos huffed, folding his arms. "You dumb . . . delinquent."

"Ooh," James hissed, clutching his chest and giving a cheeky little wink. "You've wounded me. As if I didn't know that already." He smirked. "Except I don't get caught, do I?"

"Not for long!"

James gave a long exhausted sigh, turning to see Camille Roberts standing behind him, mini notepad in hand, jacket tossed over her shoulder and her curly hair tied back in a braid. She was a nice girl, sure; she was in their grade and got on well with everyone. But damn, was she annoying. "Sure, Cam, if you say so."

"Some day you will get caught, James Diamond!" Camille hissed accusingly, pointing her pen at him. "And when that day arrives, I'll be there to get the story out before anyone else does!"

"Looking forward to studying journalism in college?" Carlos asked cheerily to distract her. James threw him a grateful smile as Camille grinned and nodded eagerly.

"I just can't wait," she gushed. "It's going to be so fascinating, so much fun, and I'll meet so many people who are just like me! College beats high school any day, I'm sure."

"You're probably right." Carlos glanced at James as the taller boy spoke a little wistfully. "It's so constraining right now, you know? Sure, I'm eighteen, a legal adult, but everyone is still ordering me around. I'm still trapped somewhere I feel I don't belong . . ." Sighing again, he shook his head quickly and smiled. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna get going. I'll see you tonight, Carlos! Later, Roberts." He strolled off, the picture of confidence and effortless cheer. Carlos headed off with Camille to their history class, trying to mentally rifle through his wardrobe, and figure out what to wear tonight. Hopefully he could make an impression on Logan.

After school, Logan walked home faster than he ever had his life. But he still didn't run; he was prone to tripping on flat surfaces. When he got home he hung up his jacket and moved straight for the drawing room, tossing his backpack carelessly across the floor in his anticipation.

Logan hurried inside, shrieking in excitement as he saw the staff his parents had hired for the day bustling about and getting the house ready for the party. There were decorations up, the drawing room was finally open again. The floor was shining. He'd forgotten how many plates they owned, as he watched them all being piled up on the buffet table. Hurrying over to the back doors, he turned back around and gazed at the huge room, trying to imagine what it would look like with people. Actual, real people. What a change it would be, how strange to see this house finally filled again. To hear music playing and watch people dancing, talking, laughing . . . people he could talk to. His whole family together as hosts. And his friends there too. The company would be something indescribably wonderful. He couldn't wait to meet everyone.

Then he remembered that Dak was coming and his cheeks turned red. He'd never really talked to the guy properly; sure, he was friends with Carlos and Carlos was friends with James and James was friends with Dak, but he still didn't see the guy a whole lot. But damn, was he perfect. Athletic, handsome, tall, smart, rebellious . . . a total dream. Logan began to imagine that tonight, maybe he and Dak could get to know each other better. They could talk all evening, and he could impress him with cute jokes, and he would finally notice him. At least someone would finally notice him.

Logan walked upstairs to get changed, glancing briefly at Kendall's bedroom door as he did. Then he hurried into the bathroom and took a shower. He put on his suit, making sure his hair was perfect and he smelled great. He gelled it up again with faultless precision. He had to look good if he wanted to impress Dak. He glanced at his clock and saw it was almost 6:30. He gave a little squeak and jump of excitement and hurried out of his room and down the stairs. Soon enough everybody would be there. He stood with his parents and waited. It was agony to wait.

Kendall tightened his tie and made sure his shirt was buttoned up fully. He stepped away from the mirror and towards his window, looking out and seeing people begin to trickle in through the entrance of the estate. Others, of course, were coming from inside the estate itself. He swallowed nervously, picking up his formal white gloves and putting them on. _Don't let them see,_ he repeated in his head over and over, as he turned and glanced at his snowscape painting. He had to be good. Like always. And hide what he was feeling. Because if he let anything slip, if he made one wrong move, everyone would find out. Still, at least it was just for one night. In the morning, he could hide away again.

"Kendall, are you ready? We won't let people in until we're all together!" his father suddenly called from downstairs.

Kendall took a deep breath, walking swiftly towards the door and opening it, before he could stop himself. "I'm ready!" he called in a clear, determined voice. "I'm coming down." And with that he slowly moved towards the stairs, hand resting on the railing as he began to descend.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Logan gushed as he shook every new arrival's hands. Finally, people were coming in. For the first time in God knows how long. He glanced towards the stairs and saw Kendall coming down towards them, gulping and biting his lip. The blond looked handsome in his suit, his hair gelled back neatly and pristine white gloves on his hands. What was with him and the glove obsession? Was he just paranoid about dirt?

The house began to fill with people, most of them either in the drawing room or out in the back garden, the French doors open wide. Logan spoke with as many people as he could, listening to them talk about their charities and causes they were interested in. He thought that the Knights were a particularly sweet couple; he felt terribly sorry for them, losing their children the way they did. He glanced towards the top of the room and saw Kendall standing there, hands clasped nervously, as he spoke to no one.

"Here, let me get a picture of the Griffin boys together!" a photographer roared in his face, grabbing his arm and tugging him up to where Kendall was.

"Oh n-no, I shouldn't," Logan stuttered as he was pushed into place beside a startled Kendall.

"Smile!" A flash blinded them both for a moment, before the man ran off to take more pictures.

Logan blinked dazedly, rubbing at one eye when a soft, kind voice beside him suddenly spoke. "Hi."

Logan looked up, turning to see Kendall smiling at him. "You mean me?" he asked, confused.

"Of course."

"Oh, well, um, hi," Logan replied with an awkward wave and grin. "You look really great."

"Thank you, so do you," Kendall beamed. "Though my eyes still hurt from that camera flash . . ."

"I know, what was with that? It was like staring into the sun!" The two laughed and Logan felt an incredible sense of relief wash over him. How was it that they could speak so easily, when they so rarely interacted at all? "It's a wonderful party," Logan said dreamily. "Have you had anything to eat? The food is amazing."

"Oh, I know. I wanted to eat a thousand of those little hazelnut tarts. They were so good," Kendall moaned, eyes shining. Logan nodded in agreement.

"I wish it could be like this more often," he said at last, wistfully. "I wish we could have people over every day if we wantd to."

"Me too," Kendall said quietly. Then suddenly he stiffened, cleared his throat and folded his arms. "But we can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't, okay?" Kendall snapped.

Logan sighed in annoyance, turning away from him. Well, so much for that.

"Logan, we're here! I'm so sorry we're late."

"Carlos!" Logan greeted in delight, hurrying over and hugging him. "No, it's okay! I'm really glad you all came."

"The place looks great," Carlos grinned. His eyes suddenly strayed from Logan and over to where Kendall was. "Hey, is that your brother?" he asked quietly. Logan nodded slowly, looking glum.

"Why did you have to bring that here?" James hissed angrily at Dak, eying his bulging jacket pocket. It contained a small bag full of jewellery; the reason they were late, actually. James planned to sell it off in a pawn shop at the earliest opportunity, but he'd bumped into Dak on the way, who'd been holding it for him. And for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to bring it to a party, full of people.

"Chill, you can take it home with you and sell it, it'll be fine," Dak chuckled, turning towards Logan and taking his hand, giving him a little wink and pecking the back of it. "Hey, Logan. You look great tonight."

"Th-th-th-th-thank you," Logan squeaked, cheeks red and eyes wide. Dak tilted his head towards where a few people were dancing to the music playing and Logan nodded bashfully, following him off into the crowd.

Carlos sighed, turning away from them towards James. "Why'd you give him your stash to hold anyway? Not that I approve of your antics, but at least do it right!"

"Well, at the time he had bigger pockets," James said with a feeble shrug. "Look, this jewellery money is going to go towards my college tuition. I'm getting a lot closer, honestly. And then I'm gonna make something of myself, and I won't steal anymore."

"Look, James, I love you and all," Carlos said as the two stood closer together to avoid being overheard by too many people. "But that's what they all say, you know that right? I do want to have faith in you . . ."

"Then you should, because it'll happen." James' eyes were filled with determination, something not often seen within him, given his usually playful and carefree demeanour. "And I'll go somewhere that I belong. Where I finally feel at home, and no distance is too great, not anymore."

Carlos couldn't help feeling sympathetic. He patted James on the shoulder and said, "I know, buddy. I believe you." Growing up in a foster home must have been difficult for the guy, there was no doubt about it. His parents had died when he was very young; James had never said how. But Carlos didn't ask, it was none of his business and if the brunet wanted to talk to him about it, he would.

"I can't wait to stop all this," James said softly. "I know, of course, Dak is all into it, but I'm just not . . . it's fun, it's a thrill, but it's not a life I want."

"You're a hero at heart," Carlos chuckled. "Can't say the same for Dak. Not that I want to."

"Yeah, I know," James sniggered, nodding. "But he is a good guy, honestly. We go way back, we . . ." He stopped suddenly, eyes fogging over slightly as he stared right past Carlos towards the top of the room.

"What?" Carlos looked over his shoulder, seeing Kendall still standing shyly by himself. "Oh, that's Kendall. Remember, Logan's twin, he mentioned him before."

"Jeez, I assumed they were identical," James said dreamily, eyes still on the blond, a smile beginning to grow on his face. "He's _nice_."

Carlos rolled his eyes, taking hold of James' arm and tugging him in Kendall's direction. "Then go say hi, Prince Charming. You know you want to! I'm going to check out the buffet table."

James stumbled over to where Kendall was standing, catching the blond by surprise. He jumped, eyes wide. "Sorry, sorry," James said quickly, grinning and holding out his hand. "I'm James, I'm one of Logan's friends from school. You must be Kendall?"

"I-I am," Kendall said softly, cheeks flushing as he shook James' hand. "It's nice to meet you."

James kind of wished the blond wasn't wearing gloves; his hand were probably _so_ soft. "You too," James replied cheerily, giving him a little wink. "That's a great suit. Fits you well."

Kendall's cheeks were bright red as he stuttered out, "Y-yours too . . . I-I like your hair. It's, um . . . it looks shiny. What do you use?"

James laughed, standing close to the boy and saying, "Cuda hair products." He found his shyness so sweet and fascinating. He'd expect nothing else from a guy who supposedly never left the house. "So, you and Logan are really twins? You don't look anything alike."

"We're fraternal," Kendall told him quietly. "Different DNA entirely."

"Interesting. I guess that takes some of the fun out of being twins, huh? You still have to share a birthday, but you can't dress in each other's clothes and fool people . . ."

"Yeah, that's true," Kendall giggled. Though he couldn't help his mood dropping a little; he and Logan had never been able to do any of those things together. All because of that one terrifying night when they were seven, when he'd been so stupid and careless . . . .

"Hey, James! Come over here for a sec!"

James looked up and saw Carlos calling him over, standing by the buffet table and a large marble statue. He nodded to him and turned to Kendall, "Maybe we can chat again later?"

"I'd like that," Kendall said sweetly, watching James wave, wink at him and walk over to Carlos. He couldn't help sighing dreamily as he watched the taller boy talk to his friends, all charm and bright smile and gorgeous hair and _ugh_. This was one of the times when he most wished he could go out and go to school like a normal teenager. If he could only spend time and talk with James and with Logan . . . he could get to know him better, maybe something could even come of it. But the truth was, they were still stuck in different worlds. He longed to be in James and Logan's world, but it couldn't happen. At least, not now. He gave a sad sigh and looked down at his hands, tugging loosely at the fingertips of his gloves before pushing them back down.

On the other side of the room, Logan and Dak took a break from their dancing, worn out and exhausted as they walked out into the garden together, standing under the lights hanging from the trees and laughing breathlessly. "I can't believe that was you," Logan was giggling. "That was the funniest school prank of the year!"

"I was pretty proud of it!" Dak said cheerfully as the two sat side by side on a garden seat, very close together. "One of my finest moments, I think. Although my parents were really mad . . . still, it was one of the few times they've actually paid attention to me. They are only foster parents, they've got other kids to watch. I'm kind of invisible to them."

"Oh," Logan sighed sympathetically, putting his hand comfortingly on this complicated, hot guy's shoulder. "I know how you feel. For the past what, ten years or so, I've felt completely invisible to my brother, Kendall. You probably saw him in there, the blond with the gloves?" Dak nodded and Logan continued, hands moving to fold around himself. "Well, we're fraternal twins, and we were so close when we were little kids. But one day he just shut me out, and I never really knew why . . . we don't see each other much anymore and we speak once in a blue moon. I feel like he hates me for some reason . . ."

Dak frowned thoughtfully for a moment, before it vanished and he wound his arm around Logan's shoulders, cuddling him close and saying kindly, "I'd never shut you out."

Logan blushed, smiling bashfully up at him. "You're so sweet, Dak. And, um, it's really crazy to say—"

"Hey, that's okay," Dak grinned. "You're in luck. I love crazy."

Logan giggled, nodding. "Well, with that whole thing with Kendall, I've felt really lonely all my life because it's so isolated here at home. Obviously school is okay, but you always have to come home at some point. And then it just feels like there's a whole row of closed doors in my face, rather than just one. But you . . . you make me feel better. I feel like they're all opening for me now, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. All my life I've never had much of a place, but sitting here talking to you now, it feels like I finally found it."

"Aww," Logan squealed, hand over his mouth, cheeks bright red. "You're so amazing, Dak . . . oh jeez, I didn't mean to say that—"

"No, it's okay," Dak said softly, hand cupping his cheek. "I feel like we think alike. We're one and the same, you know?"

"Meant to be," Logan said dreamily, gazing into Dak's gorgeous blue eyes. "I know what you mean."

"I'm glad I make you feel happy again," Dak grinned, leaning in closer to him. When Dak kissed him, Logan could swear his heart soared fifty feet into the sky. This was the most wonderful night of his life, easily. So this was what love felt like . . . an open door. Hope for change.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, hi!" Logan greeted loudly and happily, pulling Dak along behind him by the hand. He was too happy to feel any awkwardness around him right now. "I want you to meet someone. This is Dak, my boyfriend."<p>

"Your boyfriend?" Kendall echoed, glancing at Dak with eyebrows raised a little. "Since when?"

Logan gave an aggravated sigh at his brother's negative attitude, stepping slightly away from Dak with an apologetic smile and pulling Kendall with him. "There's no need to look at him that way," Logan said disapprovingly to his brother. "He's really sweet, and funny and smart, and he cares about me a lot. Loves me, even."

"You never answered my last question," Kendall retorted. "Since when?"

"W-well, today, but—"

"Oh, Logan." Kendall rolled his eyes dismissively, making Logan's blood boil. "You can't know that about a guy you only just got with today. There's no way you can tell that he loves you. What would you know about that?"

"I can tell you that I know a ton more than you," Logan snapped. "I don't think you even know what love is. All you do is shut people out."

For a moment, Kendall's hard cold exterior cracked and his eyes glimmered with sadness. But then he clenched his mouth tight and said, "Well, think what you want, Logan. Go off with Dak, see if I care." He turned and walked away.

"Oh yeah, walk away and hide in your room, just like you always do," Logan yelled, grabbing Kendall's hand to pull him back. His white glove came off in his hand and he held it away as Kendall reached back for it, eyes wide with panic. "Forget about the dirt for a second!"

"What dirt? Give me back my glove!" Kendall said indignantly, trying to grab it from his hand, but Logan was too quick for him. The guests were beginning to quieten down, all watching them.

"Why do you have to ruin this for me, what did I ever do to you?" Logan yelled, stepping back and holding the glove behind his back.

"I don't have time for this, that's enough, Logan," Kendall said impatiently, turning away and walking to the door.

But Logan couldn't let this go, not this time. "What are you so afraid of?" he demanded.

"I said that's enough!" Kendall roared, turning sharply back to face him, arm outstretched in rage. Sparks shot from his hand and long icy spikes grew across the floor, guests screaming and jumping backwards, clutching each other in fear. When the screams died down, for a moment there was nothing but a deafening silence.

"What are you?" a man gasped, eyes wide with horror. Kendall was trembling, eyes wide as he held his bare hand behind his back.

Logan took a step forward, though the large icy spires blocked his way. "Kendall . . .?"

Kendall opened the door and fled, slamming it shut behind him. "Kendall, wait!" Logan called, making his way around the room to get to the door. He was suddenly met with his parents, his father reaching out to try and stop him. "Did you know?" Logan asked them harshly. "All this time?"

"Y-yes, well, we felt it was something better kept as a secret—"

Logan growled, pushing past them and rushing out the door. "Kendall, wait!"

When Kendall left the house, he was so disorientated, in such an unfamiliar setting, that for a moment he had no idea which way was up. Then he saw the arch in the distance and walked quickly towards it, clutching his bare hand and trying to appear nonchalant. But there were too many people about, too many children. They were all crowding him, smiling. He stumbled back, bumping his back off what he'd always seen as the fountain. His hand rested on it before he could think about the consequences, and screams erupted on the street as the water shot up in a spiral of ice, sharp and jagged. Kendall gaped up at it, tears gathering in his eyes as he heard a child begin to wail.

_"Kendall!"_

Kendall turned and saw Logan walking towards him. His eyes briefly moved to the fountain, wide and shocked. That fear in his expression was unbearable. "Stay away!" Kendall shouted, wincing as someone tried to touch his shoulder. _"Stay away!"_ he screamed, stomping his foot on the ground, a thin layer of ice spreading over the concrete. More screams, more crying. Turning back towards the arch, Kendall began to run. He could hear Logan chasing, calling him, and pushed his legs to move faster.

Panting, he left the estate and turned towards the road, still running. He could still hear Logan calling him and in a sudden change of mind, veered left and stumbled into the ditch, smashing his way through the bushes and out into the field beyond. Moving further across the grass and through the trees, he was eventually sure that he had lost Logan. When he came across a lake, that one Logan had often spoken of, he finally stopped and took a break. Until he heard Logan calling again.

He looked up, groaning, eyes resting on the dense forest and hills that lay beyond the lake. There was the rest of the world. It was so close to him . . . but did he dare? Maybe he should just go home again . . .

But he couldn't, not now. He took a tender step out onto the water, gasping slightly when the surface froze over underneath his foot, with a mystical glow. He took another step out, and another, and then broke into a run again.

"Kendall, come back!" Logan shouted, stepping out onto the ice. He slipped and fell to his knees, wincing and watching Kendall disappear into the trees.

"Logan, are you okay?" Carlos pulled Logan to his feet, the brunet shivering and leaning against him, the damp having seeped through his slacks to his skin. "Don't run across that, it's dangerous . . . Wait. Look at the lake."

Logan looked up, jaw dropping as the ice began to spread, covering the entire surface in a thick layer of smooth ice within seconds. "It's snowing," he gasped, looking up at the sky when he felt the cold snowflakes landing on his cheeks. "But why?"

"Kendall must have done it," Carlos said, leading Logan away from the frozen lake. "Let's go back to the house, okay?"

"How did you find me?" Logan asked as they walked, his friend helping him climb back onto the road.

"I followed this," he said grimly, pointed to the trail of frost leading up the road. Snow was beginning to cover it in places, but it was still pretty clear. Logan hasn't even noticed it when he was running.

The two returned to the house, where everyone was still in uproar. The ice had been cut down, and people were discussing what had happened in loud hysterical voices. "Such monstrous power, I've never seen it before," one man was exclaiming, almost swelling with the joy of all the attention he was getting. "I was frightened for my life."

"You had no reason to be," Logan snapped at him before he could stop himself. "Your life wasn't in danger."

"That boy almost killed me!"

"Well, first of all, I doubt that. Second, there's no way he meant to! He was just scared, I don't blame him . . ."

Carlos turned towards James, whispering to him, "I guess that need for privacy makes sense now, huh?"

"It sure does," James said softly, still in awe of what he had seen. When he was a child, he had always believed in magic. Of course, after a while that belief had started to fade away, until there was nothing left. Now it was all seeping back into him, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Beside him, Dak was frowning, hand under his chin, clearly thinking very carefully. But this time, James didn't like to see that look on his face. Normally when he did have his thinking face on, he was devising new plans for them, new places and times for them to break into houses and steal possessions. What was he thinking about stealing this time?

* * *

><p>Logan held the small bag of jewellery close to his chest and walked down the upstairs hallway. He stopped in front of Kendall's door, looking down at the bag and back again. Nobody would suspect it would be hidden in there. He swallowed and opened the door, almost knocking instead due to force of habit. He looked at the bed, the walk in closet, the dresser. Walking over to the window seat, he knocked on it and found that it was hollow. Smiling triumphantly, he opened it and slipped the bag in between some boxes and plastic bags of old paintbrushes.<p>

Closing it again, Logan stood up and looked around the room, taking in all the paintings on the walls. All along, he never knew Kendall could do all this. There probably wasn't much else to do, stuck in the house all day. He spotted a picture of Kendall himself, watching the Knight Foundation lanterns on a bench. He gave a sad sigh, walking back towards the door.

Suddenly he spotted anther painting by the door, and walked to it, hand touching the wall with a shaky breath. Just beneath his fingers, little figures of himself and Kendall sat cuddled together, in the middle of a snowy landscape. He had to blink back tears from his eyes, biting his lip hard.

"So, this is his room."

Logan jumped out of his skin as Jennifer Knight appeared at the door. Her skin was very pale, hands clasped tightly together. There were tear tracks on her face. "What does that matter?" Logan asked in a low voice.

"Well, I doubt there are many other seventeen year old boys in the world with the power he has." She looked around the room, turning to him suddenly. "You do know the story, don't you? Of my twin boys."

Suddenly Logan remembered and his eyes widened. "Oh God . . ."

"Do you have powers?"

"No," he replied shortly. "I don't." So what did this mean? Neither he, nor Kendall nor their parents were who they thought they were . . . Kendall wasn't his real brother, if that was the case.

No, he still was. And he had to bring him back safely and bring an end to this winter. "Look, I really think this is something you should talk to my parents about."

"I would, but they're gone. I think they went to find him . . ."

"Well, they won't be the only ones," Carlos said suddenly, appearing at the door. Logan was surprised to see Carlos dressed in some of his winter clothes; the sight bringing a slight flush to his cheeks. Jennifer made her way back downstairs as Logan walked to Carlos. "Carli, what are you wearing those for?" he asked with a puzzled smile.

"Well, we're going to find him, aren't we?" Carlos said, tugging his hat down over his ears. "And we need to be dressed for the weather. Look, I honestly think that you have the best chance of getting Kendall to come back and stop this winter. You're brothers. You love him."

"I do," Logan said softly, tearfully. He pulled Carlos back into Kendalls room, showing him the snowscape drawing. "And he loves me. All this time, he never hated me at all, and I didn't know. I pushed him too far and drove him away."

"Don't cry," Carlos said gently, hugging his best friend close. "Look, go get changed, and meet me downstairs."

Logan nodded and the two left the room. He went into his room and ripped off his suit, dressing in his warmest clothes, along with winter boots, gloves and a hat. He still had Kendall's white glove in his jacket pocket. He took it out and zipped it into the pocket of his winter coat, leaving the room and going downstairs. Carlos was standing here with James and Dak. "I'm coming too," Dak said immediately when Logan arrived, giving him a quick kiss. "I just need to go change, but I wanted to wait to tell you."

"Oh Dak, you're wonderful, thank you," Logan squealed, hugging him. Carlos sighed. "And what about you?" Logan asked James hopefully. "We could do with a fourth person."

"Look, I don't think so," James replied with a carefree shrug. "As _fine_ as your brother is, I've got some stuff to sell, so Dak, if you could just give me my jewellery . . ."

Dak patted his jacket pocket. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

_"Dak,"_ James exclaimed in outrage.

"I hid it," Logan said haughtily, folding his arms. "And you won't find it. But if you come with is and help me find Kendall and bring him back, I'll give it back to you."

"That's not fair," James whined, stomping his foot.

"Well, I knew you would say no! But I also know you're great with persuasion, and I could really use your help. Please," Logan pleaded.

James grumbled, folding his arms. "Alright . . ."

"Thank you," Logan cheered, clapping his hands. "You two are too tall for my clothes, you can wear some of my dad's, we have no time for you to go home. Their room is last in the hallway."

Dak and James walked off upstairs and Logan turned to smile at Carlos. "And thank you to you, too," he said sweetly. "There's no way I could find him by myself."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But help is always useful." Carlos glanced towards the window at the snow still fluttering down. "We should probably start by crossing that lake, and moving from there. Then maybe we can figure out which way he went. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Logan said with a nod. No matter what the truth was about Kendall and his power, he was going to find his brother and bring him home safely, no matter what.


	3. Let It Go

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! And if you're into writing at all you should go check out the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. Just sayin :P**

The mountains stood tall around Kendall as he walked, slowly ascending the steep snowy slope. The ends of his slacks were soaked through, as well as his socks. His hands stayed clenched at his sides, one bare and one gloved. His jacket was blowing hard behind him in the strong wind, one small strand of his hair coming loose and blowing into his eye. He huffed in annoyance, pushing it back and finally slowing his steps. Stopping to take a deep breath, he gazed up at the tallest peak in front of him. The snow, even in this darkness, still seems to glow. He glanced behind him, watching as powdery snowflakes fluttered down in front of him. Soon his footprints would be gone. Sherwood was gone from his sights completely, he couldn't even see the lights of the town. There was nobody out here, nobody but him. There was that sudden overwhelming realisation of how isolated he was now. Sure, he'd always been alone, but his family had still been around. Now there was literally no one.

The wind howled deafeningly in his ears. It started to drown out the repeats of lessons he'd been taught, but not quite enough. _Don't let them see._ He'd tried so, so hard, but he just couldn't keep it in . . . now everybody knew what a monster he was. He glanced down at his hand, the one clothed in his still pristine white glove. He clenched his fist again, before unfurling it and moving to lightly tug at the tips of the fingers. Then suddenly he grabbed it, tearing it off his fingers and flinging it into the air. He watched it blow away, fluttering like a little white dove. They all knew now. No more hiding. And suddenly that felt better. He'd been holding himself in far too long.

The laugh that bubbled up in his chest wasn't something he could control. Taking a few quicker steps across the snow, he turned and clapped his hands together twice, a flurry of sparks beginning to grow from the snow. He formed a rounded, tall body, a head, a sculpted face. Perfect icy wings. It glittered and he grinned. He turned away and raised his arms, twirling his fingers and watching sparks and swirls of ice and snow climbing over the snowdrifts. He walked faster, lifting his arms to the sky and watching his magic disappear into the wind. His jacket made movement a little difficult. He reached down and unbuttoned it, shrugging it off and holding it in one hand, turning back the way he'd come and holding it out. The wind was picking up, but it didn't bother him. He didn't even feel the cold. He let go until just his forefinger and thumb were clenching the fabric, and then let go altogether. He turned and didn't even wait to watch it fly away.

He'd never felt so brave. Perhaps all his fears stayed in Sherwood. This place was different, he had nothing to fear. Just as he thought it, he came to a spot where the snow crumbled beneath his feet into a cliff, and he stumbled back from the dark abyss quickly. For a moment he was put off by the danger of falling. But no, he had nothing to be scared of up here. This was his place. He could finally let it all go, see what he could really do, test every limit. He stretched his hands out, quickly curling his fingers upwards and then pushing his hands out again, breath quickening and more laughter bursting out when a bridge grew, stretching up a few feet to a higher cliff, covered in powdery snow. It was incredible. He took a cautious step out, foot landing on the snow, causing it to blow away and leaving a glittering staircase of ice behind. He took another step up, taking a look at how much higher he wanted to go. Yes, the air was thinner up here, but his breathing came easier than it ever had. He was _free_.

He sprinted to the top, arms outstretched to grow the staircase as he ran. He landed on his knees on this higher, massive ledge, hands wrist deep in the snow. His shirt was soaked. He stood again, glancing back at how he'd come even farther. Farther from home. For a moment he welled up, but snapped out of it before it went too far. No more tears, no more crying. He glanced down at the ground, biting his lip. If he was going to stay here . . . he stomped his foot hard, ice bursting out and over the ground in an even floor. He would need somewhere to live. He hurried into the centre of the floor. "Let the storm rage on," he murmured softly, voice getting lost in the wind. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, tugging the end out of his trousers and finally able to move a little looser. He got down one one knee, palms just above the floor, then he turned them upwards, fingers dragging the construction upright as he rose to his feet, glimmering walls of ice climbing around him. He crossed his hands over his head and watched the ceiling close above him.

This was his home now. _I'm never going back,_ he thought determinedly, untying his tie and throwing it across the floor. Sparks danced on his hand as he ran his hand through his hair with a delighted smile, pulling it loose and shaking his head. He felt himself changing, perhaps growing stronger, braver. He stepped towards the far wall, arms creating a wide opening, spreading it into a balcony over the cliffs, the mountains in perfect view. He stood out under the rising sun, shutting his eyes and taking it all in. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind and storm raged on. He finally, oddly, felt at home. And felt powerful, but for once, in a good way.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he laughed, stepping back and slamming the doors shut.

* * *

><p>"This place is so bright," Carlos said with a sigh, gloved hand acting as a parasol over his eyes as he walked. "All this snow everywhere, I don't know where to look."<p>

"I'm sick of all this snow," James grumbled, shaking it out of his hair. Only a few moments prior he'd stumbled and bumped into a tree, getting a shower of snow as a result. "I need the cool September air, I'll take some rain, no problem! This whole eternal winter thing is a little extreme for my taste."

"Oh, shush, you," Logan scolded, walking beside Dak, their hands intertwined as they walked. "Look, it'll all be over once we find Kendall and I get him to reverse this. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, wait, look there!" Dak said suddenly, pointing up the hill. "I see something on that tree, come on." He ran up the hill, awkwardly due to being ankle deep in snow, but the others followed and eventually they got to the tree. James, being the tallest, reached up with a little jump and grabbed the dark material in the tree, tugging it and untangling it from the branches. Getting another shower of snow in the process. "My hair," he whined, shaking his head like a wet dog. "Anyway, this is what was in the tree." He unfolded it and held it up.

Logan gasped, snatching it from him and examining it. "I'm sure this is Kendall's jacket." He draped it over his arm. "Yeah, I'm sure of it . . . but how did it get in that tree?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? The wind must've blown it there!"

"Wha . . .?" James turned around, recognising the voice immediately. He groaned, folding his arms. "I might've known . . . what do you want, Cam?"

Camille gave a grin as she sloped up towards them with heavy steps in the snow. "W-well, you see, hold on . . ." She stopped, bent over with a hand on her hip. "That was exhausting. Anyway, I came to help you find Kendall! And, well . . . see, my dad was the photographer at the party, and I was helping him out by taking pictures outside, and I saw Kendall running off, and that fountain turning to ice . . ." Her face lit up in an awed grin, an expression Logan hadn't yet seen on anyone when they talked about Kendall's powers. "It was so incredible. I've never seen anything like it. Anyway, everyone in town is talking about it, and I just wanted to know more. This could be my big break as a journalist! And . . . look, it's not just that. I want to help you too. And I want this winter gone as much as the next person. Let me help, please?"

Logan looked at Carlos, who gave a shrug. Logan knew that that meant the decision was entirely up to him. He smiled at his friend and nodded at Camille. "Sure, you can come along. An extra pair of eyes will be good for us, and you'd just have to walk all the way back to town again, you might as well come along with us."

"Great," Camille grinned. "Thanks." As they all began to walk again, she turned and gave James a pointed stare. "And I'll be keeping an eye on you," she said sternly, pointing at him. James rolled his eyes and nodded with a thumbs up. They moved on, mostly moving uphill, though there were large parts of even ground they also had to cross. At one point they got a clear view of Sherwood, but it's didn't last long, and soon the view of town was obstructed by trees and large rock faces. The place was covered a thick blanket of snow. All they could hope for was that when they found Kendall, Logan could get him to thaw it. The curse has spread all over Minnesota, and even a surrounding state or two. But Logan stayed positive and kept the whole party moving.

They soon came to a frozen stream, the snow a little shallower here. The ground was sheltered by willow trees, with hanging branches dotted with little frozen droplets. "Wow," Carlos whistled, running his hand over the branches and listening to them clink together with sharp little rings. "This is amazing, isn't it? I've never seen this much of winter before."

"You could play music on those," Logan chuckled, doing the same and standing by Carlos. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Shh!" James said suddenly, pointing through the trees. "I heard footsteps. I swear I did."

Logan squeaked, instantly clutching at Dak for protection. Carlos sighed, folding his arms. "It was probably just snowfall . . ."

_"Hiiiii!"_ a voice squealed, as a young man leaped out of the trees, landing in front of them and laughing. The five of them shrieked, jumping backwards, Carlos slipping and falling back on the snow with a thump and a groan.

"I'm so sorry!" the weird man yelled, running and tugging him roughly to his feet and dusting him off. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say hi!"

"That's okay, but, um . . ." Carlos stared at the stranger, eyes widening. The others did the same. Because, well, he looked totally bizarre. He had frosty blond hair and was dressed all in white. He had long white blue eyelashes and his skin had a definite silvery tint to it. But most noticeably, the frosty wings fluttering feebly on his back. They certainly looked real . . . Logan would've thought that was impossible, at least, he would've thought that until yesterday. Now anything was possible. "What are you?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"Oh!" the guy gave a creepily delighted and high pitched laugh. "I'm a snow fairy!"

"You . . ." Logan gasped. "Wait . . . Olaf?!"

"No," the man scoffed, shaking his head. "That's silly."

"Wait, yes!" Logan exclaimed, face lighting up. "You're the snow fairy! Kendall made you, didn't he? I remember now!"

"Yeah, he did!" the man squealed, clapping his hands. "He made me last night!"

"This is unbelievable," Dak was murmuring thoughtfully, arms folded. James glanced at him, before looking back at the fairy and shrugging.

"So do you know where Kendall is?" Logan asked the fairy, who nodded and beamed at him. "Oh, fantastic! You can take us to him, can't you? I need to talk to him. Can you show us where he is?"

"Of course I can," the fairy giggled, giving a little leap. "I'm . . . the fairy, and I'm here to help!"

"Aww, poor thing," Camille said sadly, smiling sweetly at him. "You don't have a name. We need to give you one. Anything you like the name of?"

Jett gave a shrug. "You name me," he said sweetly.

Camille's cheeks flushed, and she thought to herself. "Does he look like Jett Stetson to you?" she asked Carlos suddenly. "You know, from New Town High?"

Carlos, an avid New Town High fan, nodded in excitement. "You're right! Think Kendall watches New Town High too?"

"That show sucks," James mumbled, arms folded.

"Okay, it's settled. Jett it is!" Camille announced cheerily. "So come on, take us to where Kendall is, we need him to bring back fall."

"Ooh, _fall_! That'll be so wonderful! Follow me everybody," Jett called, hurrying off across the snow. Logan chuckled, following along behind him with Carlos and Camille. James was about to follow when he heard Dak call his name, and turned back around.

"Dude, listen," Dak said suddenly, grabbing James by the arm. "I just had an ice. Well, it's been an idea for a while but I figure now's a good time to tell you, then we can catch up with them."

"Get to the point, maybe?" James suggested, glancing up the hill at where the others were walking, Jett skipping ahead of them.

"Well, I've got a way to make us super rich, like, ridiculously rich. What we should do is take Kendall and—"

"Take Kendall?" James exclaimed in outrage. "Are you nuts? We're not kidnapping him, we came to bring him home safe!"

"Chill, it's not like we're hurting him or anything," Dak said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. "Logan said he's never left the house, he won't know about anything outside of it! We've just gotta take him with us, maybe demand a ransom to his parents for him back, or even better, demand a ransom from the whole county to stop the winter, it's perfect!"

"Dak, I . . ." James shook his head weakly. "That's not fair. I don't want to hurt him."

"Look, James." Dak gripped James' shoulders tightly and stared him hard in the eye. "You want to go to college, don't you?"

"Well, yeah . . ."

"You want to get away from your family, and from this town. Right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"You're a senior, you're almost out of time. This is your best shot. You can't just let it pass by you for some guy you just met. Are you taking it or not?"

James sighed, biting his lip and thinking about it. Kendall . . . the thought of hurting him made his chest hurt. Was that his heart? He wasn't even too sure; Dak was right, he'd only just met the guy. But Dak said they wouldn't hurt him . . . and he could get money for his tuition . . . "Okay. But I swear if you try to do anything—"

"Relax, he'll be fine. Let's get going and catch up to the others, who knows how much longer we'll have to walk." Dak took off up the hill and James followed along behind, unable to help feeling uneasy. They were about to walk into a lot of trouble, he was sure of it.

Jett led them further up the mountains, chattering and skipping the whole way, wondering loudly what September was really like, and what the ground looked like when it wasn't covered in a thick blanket of snow. James couldn't understand how he had such a busy thought process, given he'd been alive for only one day. But Kendall's power truly was remarkable.

"We're almost there!" Jett shouted suddenly, as they came face to face with a tall rocky wall. "Really almost!"

"Do we have to climb this?" Logan asked him with a groan. "I'm not good at climbing."

"I'll help you," Dak said with a wink and a grin, taking his hand and beginning to climb with ease. James watched him with a sigh, folding his arms. He was bound to slip sooner or later. Carlos was praying that he would. Camille was just staring at Jett, making notes furiously on her pad. Typical journalist.

"Um, guys," Jett said suddenly over the sound of Logan's whining and grunting as he tried to follow Dak up the wall. "I have a tip that might help you. But I'm not sure if it's any good."

"I could use a tip right now," Logan wheezed, fingers stinging as he clung to the damp rock. "No matter how unhelpful it is."

"Well, you see, there's a little path over there." Jett pointed. "Under the rock, and on the other side, there's a staircase that leads exactly where you need to go."

"_What?_!" Logan exclaimed in outrage, fingers slipping. He shrieked as he fell off the wall, Carlos immediately reaching out and catching him, falling to his knees in the process with a huff. "Wow, thanks!" Logan beamed, standing up and helping his red-faced friend to his feet. "Come on, let's go." Dak jumped down and followed them, and they walked around past the wall.

What stood before them was like nothing Logan had ever seen his life. A tall staircase began at the edge of the cliff, leading all the way up to a higher ledge, that held one of the most beautiful buildings he'd ever seen. It looked like a castle, he mused, but despite the arches and pointed rooves, the tallest part by far was one single tower. Two double doors stood at the top of the staircase. The whole thing glimmered in the sun like glass. But it couldn't be . . .

"It's ice," Camille whispered in awe, snapping a picture with her digital camera. "It's all ice."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked, taking a step onto the staircase. Immediately he slipped and grabbed onto the railing, squealing. "Yep, it's ice. Incredible."

"So, let's go," Jett said delightedly, hopping up the steps with ease. Logan followed him slowly, hand on the railing as he stared open-mouthed up at his brother's palace. Carlos, James, Dak and Camille walked behind him, and finally they all stopped on the wide ledge at the top of the staircase. "Come on, knock!" Jett said, beaming and stepping aside. Gulping, Logan nodded and stepped up closer to the door, raising his hand to knock. He stopped suddenly, biting his lip. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to knock. It was too hard . . . after all those days of knocking, getting no answer, who was to say the door would even open for him this time? It was more unlikely than ever. He took a deep, nervous breath. But he had to try. Clenching his fist, he rapped on the door, three slow knocks. He folded his arms and waited, trying to keep a straight face so nobody would see his nerves. But Carlos saw right through him and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Logan smiled softly at him, jumping and turning back to the doors as they slowly began to open. "Well, that's a first," he murmured to himself.

But when the doors opened, there was nobody there. But the room inside was wide, almost like an entrance hall, and Logan knew Kendall had to be somewhere in there. "Okay, I-I'm going in," he said nervously, taking a step forward. But it was a tiny one and he didn't even cross the threshold.

"Let me come with you," Carlos said to him kindly. "I won't even talk to him if you don't want me to. We'll just walk together, okay?"

"I-I'm not sure if he'll appreciate it," Logan stammered. But he nodded and smiled. "But I do. Thank you."

"Can I come too?" Jett asked eagerly.

"Um, no, Jett," Logan said sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "I don't want to crowd him. Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

Jett pouted, but nodded and slumped down to sit on the steps. And then he began to count. "One. Two. Three . . ."

Logan rolled his eyes and slowly stepped inside the palace with Carlos, the doors beginning to shut behind them. When the doors closed, Dak turned to James and smiled. James gave an awkward smile back, looking back to watch Camille and Jett sit and cheerfully count together.

"Listen, Jay, I just remembered something that I think could help us a lot."

"What is it, Dak?" James asked, copying his hushed tone as they stepped closer to the railing and faced the dark drop below them, so their voices wouldn't carry.

"Weren't you all flirty with Kendall at the party?"

"I-I . . ." James growled in annoyance as Dak's grin told him he wasn't fooling anyone. "So what? He's cute and he was really sweet."

"And he likes you?"

"W-well, he seemed to . . ."

"Then that's perfect! We can use that to get him to trust us."

"So now you want me to trick him even more?! What makes you so sure he won't listen to Logan first anyway?"

"We can work around that, but listen, if it doesn't work out in there, that's our chance to swoop in. Come on James, don't let me down. I promised we wouldn't hurt him, and we won't. You want to get out of Sherwood, don't you?"

James sighed. ". . . Yeah."

"Then work with me. We've just gotta wait and see how Logan and his short friend do."

Inside the palace, Logan and Carlos stood close together. The entire floor, the walls, all of it was ice. The place was chilly, obviously, but Carlos seemed to suffer from it much more than Logan did. The Latino slipped again as they took their first steps, Logan quickly winding an arm around him to hold him up. "Easy," he chuckled. "Just walk slowly, Carli."

"Got it," Carlos said bashfully, cheeks pink. Logan took some more time to look around. This room they stood in, it looked as though it stretched far beyond what they could see. Their view was obscured by two low staircases, rising up on either side to meet at the top, a fountain in the middle of the floor. Of course, no water flowed. It was completely frozen.

"Kendall," Logan called at last, taking a deep breath and moving slowly across the floor with Carlos. "Kendall? It's me, Logan! You're brother, who's sorry . . . Are you here?"

The two moved slowly over to the staircase on the right, Carlos gripping the railing tightly for support. "I wish he had a different kind of power," he grumbled, teeth chattering. "Like tropical powers. A giant sandcastle, maybe?"

"That wouldn't be very safe," Logan laughed. "Call me when that works out, man."

"Logan?"

Logan and Carlos both squeaked nervously and looked up. Standing at the top of the staircase, hand rested gently on the ledge, was Kendall. But he looked nothing like how Logan had last seen him. He could feel his mouth weakly moving to try and form words, but nothing would come out as he tried to take it in. Kendall's hair hung loose, and unusually, it was much lighter than before. He couldn't understand how that had happened. The blond was dressed in his shirt, loosely buttoned and hanging over his hips, and his slacks. Somewhere down past his knees, his trousers were woven into boots that looked to be entirely made of ice. And around his shoulders, woven into his shirt in shimmering pale blue, a veiled cape hung down his back, gathering at his feet. But it wasn't just his clothes and hair; like Jett, Kendall's eyelashes were frosted and white blue, and he seemed to radiate a new confidence.

"Wow, Kendall," Logan whistled. "I've never seen you like this. You're so . . . different. But it's good different, honestly!"

"Thank you," Kendall replied with a small smile, his voice still as calm and quiet as it had been before their fight.

"And this palace, it's beautiful," Logan added with a grin, waving his hand around. "I never knew you could do all this. W-well, I didn't think you could do anything icy, but yeah . . ."

"Neither did I," Kendall chuckled, one hand folded gently over the other. "I never knew what I was capable of until I came all the way up here."

"Look, Kendall, I'm really sorry about our fight," Logan said pleadingly. "Of course you had a right to be worried about me."

"It's fine, Logan, really," Kendall replied quickly, hands raised. "You don't have to apologise. I overreacted."

"Well, I'm glad we sorted that," Logan grinned up at him, before his smile dropped as he remembered the more serious topic they had to discuss. "Kendall . . ."

"But, um, you should probably go, Logan. Please."

"Kendall, wait—"

"Logan, I'm not coming back with you."

"Huh?"

"I . . ." Kendall sighed, folding his arms and hugging his body for a moment, before turning and walking back across the room. Logan and Carlos quickly followed him up the staircase, finally seeing the rest of the room. It was large and wide, double doors in the far right corner. Logan could see another staircase faintly behind them; they must've led up to the tower. On the left side of the room, two more doors were open wide, showing a wide balcony; the view was phenomenal. A large icy sculpture, much like a chandelier, hung from the ceiling. Kendall crossed the room slowly, showing more than ever that this was his natural habitat, and sat down in the throne, elbow on the armrest, chin on his hand. "This is where I belong," he said at last. "This is the only place where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody else."

"W-well," Logan stammered nervously, he and Carlos walking closer to Kendall. "About that—"

"_Guuyysss_, I got bored waiting! A few minutes is up!"

Kendall looked up, startled, and Logan and Carlos turned to see Jett skipping up the staircase and bounding across the room towards them, grinning as always. "Jett, I told you to wait outside," Logan scolded, though not harshly. And he couldn't help smiling at this endearing new friend.

"Actually, you said to wait a few minutes!" Jett corrected, beaming. "And I did! Hi, Kendall!"

"I-I'm confused," Kendall said at last, eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Jett. "Who are you . . .?"

"I'm Jett, the snow fairy," Jett announced gleefully. "You built me last night, remember?"

"Yes, but how are you alive?" Kendall looked down at his hand in awe. "I never knew I could . . ."

"He's just like what we built when we were kids, remember?" Logan asked him, smiling as Jett watched them with wide eyes.

"Of course I remember," Kendall replied softly with a warm smile.

"I like warm hugs," Jett said chirpily. Kendall giggled and Logan smiled at him, stepping closer to the throne.

"Kendall, we were so close back then," he said softly. "We can be like that again, can't we?"

"I . . ." Kendall turned away, taking a moment to think about it. He bit his lip, trying to think of what good could come of being close to Logan again. So much good, so much happiness. But that one memory . . .

_Logan kept jumping, laughing. "Watch me!" he said, jumping and jumping again._

_Kendall tried to keep up with him but it was starting to become a little difficult. "Slow down!" he huffed, conjuring another one and another, but Logan was already in the air again. "Wait!" Then suddenly he slipped, falling backwards and tried to send another out for Logan to land on. But he struck the boy right in the temple and he dropped down onto the floor. "Logan!" he screamed, crawling over to his brother and shaking him. "Logie," he sniffled, hefting the boy onto his lap and hugging him close. The snow was becoming heavier above their heads._

Kendall suddenly stiffened and quickly rose from his throne. "No," he said firmly. "We can't. Please just go, Logan. Goodbye." And he turned and walked out towards the balcony, head in his hands.

"Kendall, come on!"

"Logan, please, I'm just trying to protect you!" Kendall shouted over his shoulder.

"You don't have to protect me!" Logan shouted back. "Because I'm not afraid! Please don't do this again Kendall, don't shut me out again!" He angrily followed his brother out onto the balcony, who was standing there with his hands resting on the railing. Carlos and Jett stepped back subtly towards the far wall, giving them more privacy to talk.

"I finally understand now, Kendall," Logan said softly, reaching out to rest his hand on his brother's shoulder. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "We can go home together. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'll be here for you."

"Logan . . ." Kendall finally looked up and met Logan's. He gave a grateful smile. "I know you mean well. But your life is in Sherwood. You need to go home." He pulled away and turned from Logan, turning to walk back inside. "I know I'm alone up here— well, except for Jett. But I'm also free. What needs to happen is that I stay here. That way you'll be safe from me. Understand?"

"Well . . ." Logan stood in the balcony doorway nervously, rocking his heels. "Actually, we're not."

"What?" Kendall turned sharply back to face him. "What do you mean you're not?"

"I-I'm sorry, I thought you knew—"

"Knew _what?_" Kendall demanded.

"The thing is, um . . ." Logan clenched his hands together anxiously and stammered out at last, "Sherwood is covered in snow and ice."

"Wh . . . what?" Kendall whispered, beginning to shake.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter, in the whole area, a couple of states . . ."

"N-no!"

"But it's okay, it's okay!" Logan interrupted quickly, beginning to smile again to try and reassure him. "Because you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't! I . . ." Kendall looked down at his hands in despair, clenching them into fists. Snow was beginning to fall around them. "I-I don't know how."

"Sure you can," Logan said encouragingly, trying to walk towards him, but suddenly wind was beginning to pick up, blowing the snowflakes in a flurry around him. He tried to walk through it, half blinded. But he could faintly see Kendall's shadow through the blizzard and tried to get closer. "I believe in you, Kendall, don't be afraid . . ."

Kendall's chest was heaving, his body bent over in grief. _I should've known_, he thought in despair. _I should've known I can never be free, never_. There was no escape from his powers. They were a curse he couldn't control. He let out a weak sob as the blizzard intensified, wind howling around him. His chest was starting to hurt . . . why did his chest hurt?

"We can work this out together!" Logan's voice sounded to him through the wind, his shadow appearing again.

"Logan, please, you'll only make it worse!" Kendall wailed, hands yanking desperately at his hair as he stumbled across the floor. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe.

"Don't panic—"

"Y-you're not safe here, I can't, I can't . . ."

"We can fix this together, it'll be alright, just listen, Ken . . ."

"No . . . I . . . I . . ."

"Everything will be—"

"I CAN'T!" Kendall screamed, head thrown back, arms outstretched as the blizzard swirled back inside of him, before bursting out across the room. Ice shattered across the walls, Logan screaming and ducking to the floor. The walls were beginning to grow, spires sharp as daggers curving in towards them, the ceiling quivering. Carlos bounded out, tugging Logan out of the way as the sculpture came crashing to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

Kendall was still heaving, arms hugging himself tightly. There was a pained expression on his face, one hand moving to cover his chest. Logan watched him, still trembling with fear, and he could wear he saw a strand of hair, lightening from the roots . . .

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked Logan worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," Logan said steadily, finally straightening up.

"Come on Logan, we have to go now, before something worse happens." He dragged his friend across the floor, Logan struggling in annoyance.

"No, Kendall, don't turn away from me!" Logan roared across the room. "I know that we can do this, we can help you!"

"How?" Kendall choked. "How do you think you can stop me?" he shouted back, turning to face him. "Nobody can!"

The walls were starting to groan. "Come on, Logan," Carlos said with more urgency, arm tight around his shoulders.

"N-no, I . . ." Tears building up in his eyes, Logan tried to squirm away one more time, as Carlos led him to the top of the staircase. "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are," Kendall said softly, before stretching out his arm and flicking his hand upwards. And suddenly, a wall of ice rose up in front of Logan and Carlos, separating the entrance hall from Kendall's throne room. And the double doors slowly creaked shut. Logan, though he didn't want to accept it, knew he wouldn't be able to open them.

Carlos took him from the palace, the double doors slamming shut tight behind them. Inside the throne room, Kendall collapsed onto this throne, watching icy shadows creep down the walls, clutching his chest in agony. "Keep it together," he murmured, over and over. "Control it. Don't feel. Keep it together. Control it. Don't feel . . ."


End file.
